bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki/Tropes
Tropes for Miharu A-G Action Girl: As she is Ahatake's daughter, it's inevitable. *'Action Girlfriend:' To Daiyaku. *'Violently Protective Girlfriend:' Occasionally. Almighty Janitor: She's the youngest member of the family, but quite possibly the strongest. Badass: After her training with Seireitou, very much. *'Badass Adorable:' As a child. *'Badass Armfold:' Not often, but occasionally. *'Badass Boast:' "I assure you Takahashi, I am not a fledging, but a fully grown hawk. Get ready, for my talons are about to pierce your heart." Doubles as a Pre-Asskicking One Liner. Another instance would be "Takahashi, wherever you move, I can see you. And in this form, your blade cannot harm me." *'Badass Cape:' After her training with Seireitou, she now wears one. *'Badass Longcoat:' What she prefers to wear in Bankai. Kyūmu in Bankai wears the same thing. *'Badass Princess:' Of a sort, being the child of Ahatake, who is the grandchild of a demonic higher-up, Berserk Button: As a less than ethical cop quickly found out, you don't mess with Miharu's mother. Blow You Away: Part of her Atmokinesis, she has never used it individually. Boobs of Steel: Tying with Midoriko in chest size, however, Miharu is the strongest female in the Kurosaki Family (quite possibly the strongest member itself), and therefore, fits the trope to a T. Death Is Cheap: She can revive anyone who has been killed, and has done so on more than one occasion. She embodies this. Dungeon Bypass: At her sister's suggestion, Miharu completely blows away a wall to keep proceeding. Expressive Environment: Her Atmokinesis is powered by her emotions, can only get stronger the more upset she is. Fiery Redhead: Increasingly since her first appearance. Forgot About Her Powers: Miharu has apparently forgotten she can revive the dead, thus leaving Aoi Taijiri dead when they find her. Goggles Do Nothing: She wears them above her eyes and has never once put them over her eyes. H-P In the Blood: Miharu loves fighting just as much as Ahatake. Lady of War: Is very much this. Lamarck Was Right: She has Ahatake's flame manipulation. However, it's coupled with several elemental manipulations as well. Last of It's Kind: More like "only one of it's kind", Kyūmu is explicitly stated to be the only Imagination-based Zanpakutō in existence. Like Mother, Like Daughter: At first, it seemed to be a case of this, but Miharu's behavior has become increasingly more like Ahatake's than Megami's. Lineage Comes From The Father: She has Ahatake's flame manipulation powers. However, her appearance is very much like her mother's. Making a Splash: Uses water with very decent effects. Mundane Utility: Miharu uses her powerful Zanpakutō for transportation. It actually gets it's best use as this. Names To Run Away From Really Fast: Her Bankai, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō' which translates to "Dream Flower blooming in Madness". Also Kesshō Kōsen, meaning "Crystal Hell". Bear in mind it's assumed she names these attacks. Playing With Fire: Inherited her flame manipulation from Ahatake. Training with Seireitou only increased her flame powers. Physical God: When using Tanninchi Ōse or the transformation of Shūryōre, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō, Miharu becomes intangible, can create any spiritual weapon, is immune to illusions, gains 360 field of vision, can understand how a Zanpakutō operates the moment it cuts her, and let's not get started on the physical power ups it offers. Then there's Shūryōre, Musōhana Kaikahakkyō itself. Q-V Shock and Awe: Has never used it yet, but she can use it and it's part of her Weather Manipulation. Story Breaker Power: Her Kyūmu can create anything from her imagination, literally giving her the perfect weapon for the perfect situation. Sesshōmaru however, says it's power is to grant wishes of those around it, making it almost similar to the Hōgyoku. :Forget Kyūmu for a second. Nature is this child's bitch. Miharu's emotions, when unstable, affect her Atmokinesis, and the effects vary depending on how Miharu is feeling, and can be disastrous. Roaring Rampage of Revenge: More of a quiet one, but after her mother was raped, Miharu went on a spectacular one. Tall, Orange, and Bishōjo: In terms of appearance, yes. Personality, not so much. Kyūmu herself fits this better. Tranquil Fury: While furious at her mother's predicament when she was imprisoned, Miharu's fury was expressed not in furious outbursts but body count. W-Z Waif-Fu: Petite, yes, but that doesn't stop her from kicking your ass. Weather Control Machine: She is this. What Could Have Been: Miharu was meant to be a boy.